


Another Side

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Luffy can already use Haki to a degree, Luffy has no Devil Fruit, Marine!Luffy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: It took more than five minutes to reach the cruise boat, longer than he thought it'd take.Luffy wasn't a slow swimmer by any means, but it was in moments like this that he wished he could stretch or something. It would make life a lot more interesting.Not to mention fun.He wrung out his jacket, then his hat, watching in fascination as the water darkened the wood. The deck was empty, but he could hear music coming from somewhere, loud and classy sounding.So it was that kind of ship.The rich ones were Luffy's least favorite.But it was his job to protect them, as shitty as it was.That's what it meant to be a marine.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Kudos: 10





	Another Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiHotaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/gifts).



> Just had a talk with a friend and this kind of happened xD

He sat perched on the edge of the railing, staring into the distance, at a far away spot where he was sure something was going to happen.

The sea air was warm, almost uncomfortable. It ruffled his white vest and blew the hat off his head.

"Oi mugiwara! Careful with that!" A man yelled, catching the accessory as it floated towards the water. "'S'important, ain't it?" 

They threw it back, chuckling as it rotated slightly, as though it were dancing through the air and he smiled.

He liked knowing what was going on, without having to actually _look._ It made things a lot easier.

The raven head caught his hat without turning around. "Yeah it is, shihihihi. Thanks for fetching it."

His crewmate let out a low whistle. "It's no problem, but I'll never get used to you being able to do that. Shit's freaky."

"It's nothing special. Not compared to a Devil Fruit user. Haki is still pretty awesome though!" Luffy laughed, feeling a smile stretch his lips impossibly wide. 

The man came to rest next to him, leaning on the railing, his hands coming to rest next to the 17 year old's sandals. 

"You've been staring out over yonder for a long time now." He started, brown hair resting over curious green eyes. "How come?"

"Something's gonna happen." Luffy replied, using the tone he reserved for when he was serious. "There's a cruise boat out there. But someone else is coming. I just can't tell how far away they are."

"Ah." The man said, squinting at the horizon, trying and failing to see what his friend was talking about. "That sure is one useful power Admiral Garp taught you. Real advanced."

"Yada." The raven head said, not bothering to look back, his dark gaze intense. "I'm not using Haki this time. It's just instinct."

"Instinct you say. Well, when you're ready, come below deck. They guys and I are playing cards."

Luffy didn't respond.

It was around ten minutes before he sensed it.

_Pirates._

He laughed, feeling giddy. The ocean was gorgeous in all her forms, but he could admit to having a special place in his heart for her rage. 

The calm weather they'd head the past few days was fucking _boring._

Luffy stood, taking the time to stretch before reaching in his pocket and grabbing the string he kept on him at all times. He looped it through his hat, before tying it to himself, making sure it was secured.

"Oiiiii, everyone! I'm leaving now! Don't wait up!" He screamed, jumping into the sea and swimming away, laughing loudly at his crewmates groans of frustration. 

"You always do this Muigwara!! What if you need back up!!"

"Yada!" The teen replied, floating steady in the cool water. "They're weak, I can tell!" He began to swim away. "I'll be sending someone over later okay! So be ready, shihihihihi!"

Their cries faded as he got farther away, relishing the feel of water running down his skin and comforting weight of the straw hat on his back. The ocean was his second home, and favorite one, though he'd never tell anyone that. Anyone who saw him could tell anyways. 

It took more than five minutes to reach the cruise boat, longer than he thought it'd take. 

Luffy wasn't a slow swimmer by any means, but it was in moments like this that he wished he could stretch or something. It would make life a lot more interesting. 

Not to mention fun.

He wrung out his jacket, then his hat, watching in fascination as the water darkened the wood. The deck was empty, but he could hear music coming from somewhere, loud and classy sounding. 

So it was _that_ kind of ship.

The rich ones were Luffy's least favorite. 

They never knew how to throw a _real_ party. 

And were so mean.

But it was his job to protect them, as shitty as it was.

That's what it meant to be a marine.

At least, thats what his grandfather told him. 

He glanced around, feeling slightly confused when he didn't see any pirates yet and realized that his calculations must've been off. He shrugged. His haki wasn't the best yet anyways.

Resolved to take a look around-- and maybe find something to eat-- he walked in a random direction, the wet slap of his sandals echoing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> I think this is going to be a suuuppper shirt fic that only covers Luffy meeting Zoro and they two of them becoming Nakama.   
> I might do other drabbles though! Just let me know!


End file.
